


Parenthesis

by krispykween



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, gay they're just so gay, let's be real Jade is a power bottom ok, slight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykween/pseuds/krispykween
Summary: pa·ren·the·sis/pəˈrenTHəsəs/an interlude or interval.In the end, that's all it was. Just a parenthesis.
Relationships: Jade Curtiss/Dist the Reaper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Parenthesis

“Well, then, why don’t you make me feel something?”

Brown eyes looked into cold red, any wind in his sails dissipated as soon as Jade said those words. Saphir stared at him, perplexed.

“What?”

“I said, why don’t you make me feel something, if you think I’m that emotionally stunted?”

Just moments ago, Saphir had gone on another one of his tirades, this time targeting Jade. He’d said something along the lines of how Jade was so different from before their professor died. All he saw in those red eyes were dark, empty chasms, devoid of any emotion, but they still drew him in. Oh, how he could stare at them for hours.

That was besides the point. The point _was_ that Jade was only giving him one worded answers that day, almost as if he sounded like he was giving up on their project.

No, Saphir wouldn’t let Jade give up. They were close. They _had_ to be.

Which led to the sudden explosion from Saphir about Jade’s lack of emotion for anything. And while in most aspects of their research, the both of them knew that emotions would only get in the way. Separating their work with their personal feelings was for the best, as it didn’t hinder their thinking. 

But the problem with that was that Saphir was so _irrevocably_ in love with Jade that it hurt. And when he finally admitted it to him, all he got was yet _another_ one worded answer. The nerve of Jade, did he _really_ not have any emotions? Was he truly that dead inside?

“What is it that you want, Saphir?” Jade knew exactly what Saphir wanted, but of course, he wanted to hear it. Jade was never one to outright give burningly obvious answers to simple questions. “What is it that you want from me?” Words failed him as his mouth opened and closed; he must have really looked like an idiot. 

All Jade did was smirk coldly as he turned to his desk, organising the papers littered on top of it. “You don’t even know wh--”

“I want to fuck you!” The words came out in a rush, before Saphir could catch them. “I want to fuck you so hard that all you can think of is me. I want you to feel every part of me and I want to feel every part of you.”

Jade looked back up at his partner, eyebrow raised. He expected a lot of answers, but not that one. There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, and it almost amused Jade to see Saphir shifting uncomfortably in place. Not saying anything, Jade’s fingers came up to slowly unbutton his uniform jacket.

“J-Jade? What…” All Saphir could concentrate on were Jade’s _perfect_ , slender fingers as they moved to undo the buttons. His mouth was dry, and he was trembling with anticipation. He only hoped that Jade wasn’t playing with him.

Shrugging off his jacket and draping it over his chair, he moved to undo the hidden buttons on his tunic. “Am I going to have to do this myself, or are you going to help me?” He watched with the same amusement as Saphir stumbled over to him, trembling fingers undoing those buttons. Jade could almost feel Saphir’s breath against his neck as his tunic was pushed off his shoulders. “Put it with the jacket, I don’t want it wrinkled.” 

Saphir nodded silently as he carefully draped it over the jacket, before his eyes traversed along Jade’s body. He wanted to memorise every part of him, every scar, every crevasse, every perfection and imperfection. He was _beautiful_. There were so many things he wanted to do to the other man. So many ideas, so many _fonmachines_ \-- 

He was pulled back to the present at the sound of a drawer closing; Jade was holding onto something. “After all of that, you’re going to make me wait for you? You may be crueler than I thought.” He tossed Saphir a small bottle; he almost didn’t catch it in time. He glanced down at it, and glanced back up at Jade.

“I’m a grown adult, Saphir. I have my own needs, and desires.” 

Saphir didn’t have any more time to think on the bottle of lube he now had in his hands, he felt a flare of jealousy light up in him. Who _else_ had touched his dear Jade? How dare they? Was it Peony? Was it Jasper? Was it some random _plebeian_ soldier that Jade would deem good enough for a lay? No, Jade was _his_ , and he was going to show him as such. 

Which was why, after practically stomping over to him, Saphir crushed his lips against Jade’s in an effort to seem dominant. He did say he wanted to fuck Jade, so he’ll do just that. 

But he also couldn’t help the explosion of butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t actually think that his confession would lead to _this_ , and with no pushback from Jade. It was almost too perfect, and he didn’t want to think of what the other side of this double edged sword was. For now, he’ll take this. He’d be an idiot not to. 

He pressed against Jade, slowly leaning him down on his desk, his hand slipping between them to palm Jade through his pants as he finally pulled away from the kiss. 

“Hard, already? Didn’t expect you to be, so soon.” That got a small grin from Jade.

“Assertion turns me on. What else can I say?”

Saphir didn’t expect Jade to be such a… A bottom, in all of this; usually _he_ was. He wanted to push those boundaries to see how far Jade’s submission would go. Just imagining a man so cool and collected and under control… Imagining him in the throes of pleasure, with control slipping away from his fingers, with just a hint of _emotion_ in his eyes…

It turned _him_ on. His fantasies were coming true, and he was scared it was just a dream.

“Maybe…” He pressed his palm just a little more against Jade, grinning back. “Maybe I should make you come in your pants. It’d be an easier clean up.”

“Do that, and you’ll be doing my laundry for a month.”

And there was the Jade he was so accustomed to. “Then take them off if you don’t want me to ruin them.” He stood back to give Jade enough room to pull his boots off (of course he was doing it so _agonisingly_ slowly), before his pants joined the rest of his uniform on the chair ( _‘No underwear,’_ Saphir made a mental note of that). Jade leaned back on his desk, arms propping him up behind him, as he started at Saphir intently. 

Who, obviously, was staring just as intently, and almost a little hungrily. Eyes flicked up and down, taking in the entire sight. “You… Are _gorgeous_.”

“Yes, so I’ve been told.” Saphir didn’t expect a thank you; Jade wasn’t like that. “Now, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get back here and wreck me?”

It was an invitation Saphir accepted with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever. Jade was always so shameless, but he never realised just how far that went. It only made him more turned on, his pants now getting painfully tight. But he didn’t strip, wanting to show Jade who the real person in charge was. 

Dropping the bottle onto the desk for now, Saphir let his hands roam up and down Jade’s chest, arms, shoulders. He wanted to touch every bit of him, feel his smooth, perfect skin under his fingers. He felt like a porcelain doll, but Saphir knew better. This man, this _specimen_ of a man, was made of stone. He felt goosebumps form under his hands as Jade let out a shiver and a shaky sigh, as he saw red eyes follow his hands. 

“Perfect. You’re perfect…” Saphir thought he saw _something_ in those eyes: regret? Or a sort of sadness? Before he could think any more on it, it was gone, and the iciness returned. Hands pushed their way up, brushing against Jade’s neck (Saphir _definitely_ caught that hitch in Jade’s breathing for that moment), hands came up to cup Jade’s face gently. A thumb brushed against Jade’s lips, they felt so delicate for someone with a sharp wit. 

“Saphir…” He felt the breath against his thumb as Jade huffed out his name. “I swear to the gods that if you don’t fuck me right now…”

“I’m admiring you, just give me a minute.” Saphir felt a little annoyed at that. Exactly who did Jade think was in control here? The _nerve_ of him.

“Admire me while I’m writhing under you, then.” Jade hooked a leg around Saphir’s hips and pulled him close, groaning softly as bare flesh of his cock pressed against fabric. “Saphir…”

The breathless way Jade whispered his name was enough for Saphir to press his lips against Jade’s in a bruising kiss, as if trying to devour him. He wanted to relish in the taste, the smell, _everything_ about Jade that he had only previously wished he got to know so intimately. A part of him knew that this wouldn’t last forever, but if he could just burn this night into his head, he could relive it whenever he wanted. He pressed his hips flush against Jade, grinning into the kiss as he heard that groan again; like music to his ears. His hand blindly searched for the bottle he so unceremoniously dropped on the desk, but pleased he found it soon after. His other hand busied itself by undoing his own pants, shimmying it down past his hips, and freeing his own erection from its confines.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Saphir watched Jade for a moment, pleased with how flushed the other man was. “What do you want, Jade?” He spun the earlier question on him genuinely curious as to how Jade wanted this.

“Make me lose control.”

It was such a calculated answer, one so rehearsed. It wasn’t a plea, it was a statement, and Saphir knew that if he didn’t deliver, there would be consequences later. But it was still an interesting admission, though Saphir did hear that those who had control over all other aspects of their life searched for one moment where anything is possible. 

This just happened to be Jade’s possible anything.

Nodding, he stood up to quickly take his jacket and tunic off, tossing them to the side, before making quick work with the lube. He was very generous with it as he coated his fingers, not wanting to hurt Jade in any way. He suddenly felt nervous as he saw Jade’s red eyes (those _beautiful_ , unnaturally red eyes) watch him intently, but pushing that nervousness aside, he leaned back in.

“I’m assuming that you don’t need any reassurances of me telling you that the pain is temporary?” 

Jade gave Saphir a pointed look. “Saphir, if you keep delaying--” He cut himself off in favour of a moan as he felt a finger slip into him. He tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed as he pushed his hips against Saphir’s hand.

As if Jade didn’t look beautiful to begin with, seeing him so… _Wanton_ was something else. Saphir thought he looked stunning like this; it was another memory to etch in his mind. He needed more. He needed to see more of this Jade. 

He waited a moment more, just to make Jade squirm, before slowly pulling his finger out, only to push it back in. He knew all too well that this wouldn’t even come close to satisfying Jade, but it was needed. And plus, it was entertaining watching someone so stoic act like this. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss against the crook of Jade’s neck, eliciting another hitched breath. Interesting.

“...Do you have a neck fetish?” So odd of him to think that, but the reaction was too coincidental. He didn’t stop his fingers from slowly fucking Jade as he waited for an answer.

“...A… Asphyxiation.” That made sense. Handing over control of one’s own breathing to someone else would be the definition of “losing control.” Saphir just had no idea that this was Jade’s main kink. But then again, the high neck of their uniforms would have hid any evidence of bruising. Maybe that’s why Jade always wore his uniform so meticulously?

...No. It was just another form of control, for him.

But it was still an interesting discovery, nonetheless. Saphir pressed another gentle kiss against soft skin, before nipping at it sharply. A sharp inhale through gritted teeth got him to look up. 

“I-I almost regret… Telling you, now.” Jade cracked an eye open to look at Saphir. “ _Almost_ . Nonverbal safe word is three knocks on the desk, by the way.” While it was just a sliver of red, Saphir could see the anticipation of what was to come. _Finally_. Something else in those eyes, for once. But he also kept the safe gesture in his mind, just in case.

His fingers kept sliding in and out of Jade, scissoring as he stretched him out. The minutes ticked by, almost painfully slow, but he really didn’t want to hurt Jade. That was the last thing he wanted. 

“Saphir, _please_ …” Now _that_. That plea, that soft plea… He knew Jade was ready. Pulling his fingers out, he shifted Jade’s hips a little and positioned himself. 

“Lie down.” A hand came up to gently wrap around Jade’s neck as he was gently guided down; Jade let out a trembling sigh as he complied. His arms came up over his head, hands gripping the edge of the desk to root himself in place as he felt Saphir slip into him slowly. Too slowly. That wouldn’t do.

So Jade, one who could never relinquish _all_ control, tightened his leg around Saphir’s hip and pulled him in hard. Another groan escaped his lips, louder this time, as he pressed his face against his arm, his glasses thrown askew. “I-I believe I _told_ you that I wanted to be _wrecked_.”

 _‘There he goes again, thinking he can boss me around!’_ Saphir had to stifle his own groan as a hand squeezed Jade’s neck in warning. “You’re just going to have to wait, then.”

“I’ve waited long eno--” Jade’s words died in his throat as Saphir squeezed again, harder this time. He felt his blood rushing through him, synapses firing off in his brain as he let out a ragged breath. The anticipation was going to kill him.

Saphir had to smirk; knowing Jade’s one weakness in bed excited him too much. He never would have thought that he great Jade the Necromancer liked breath play. “You can wait a little longer.” Though, he couldn’t. Pulling out, Saphir waited a moment more, before pushing back in, roughly. If this is what Jade wanted, he’d get it. The indication of Jade’s other leg coming up to wrap itself around him was a tell-tale sign that he did good, and to do it again. So he did, over and over and over again, until a rhythm was set. It felt so good, it felt better than he could ever imagine. All of his fantasies had him at the whims of said Necromancer, being completely sodomised and used in ways that left him wanting more. Never did he think he would be the one doing the sodomising. 

And he found out very quickly, that he _very_ much enjoyed this. 

“H-harder…” Another soft plea, but for what, Saphir wasn’t sure. The hand on Jade’s neck was squeezing it, and if he were to fuck Jade any harder than he was, he was afraid he’d break something, like Jade’s desk. And _that_ wasn’t something he wanted to look forward to dealing with if it happened.

“But…”

“ _Harder_.” A shiver went down Saphir’s spine when he heard that tone, the tone he was so used to hearing in his fantasies. A tone that commanded, a tone that dominated. He finally realised that, while he was in a very precarious and vulnerable position, Jade was still the one in control here. Asphyxiation was his only escape, and it was one he trusted Saphir to give him.

So he squeezed harder, and thrusted deep into Jade, pleased to hear a _moan_ come from him. A sound so shameless and needy, that he couldn’t help but do it again. He wanted to hear that sound come out of him.

And Saphir got his wish as Jade moaned again, as loud as he could with Saphir’s hand around his neck. He cracked his eyes open; the lack of oxygen was causing black spots in his vision, but also caused a sort of staticy sensitivity across his skin. That, with Saphir fucking him… He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last. 

A rush of air filled his lungs as Saphir let go of his throat so he could breathe, and he took that moment to gasp, “Faster,” and he swore to every entity in existence that if Saphir didn’t do so, he’d cast Indignation at him.

But that was all Saphir needed before he took his free hand and guided Jade’s leg up to sling over his shoulder to get a better angle, before granting Jade’s wish, wanting to hit a particular spot within him. 

It was almost instantaneous. Red eyes snapped open as Jade let out an even louder moan (Saphir could only hope that no one was around his office), his back arching as he, again, tried to push his hips against Saphir’s.

“Th-there, right there-!” Jade choked out; it was almost too much. The feeling he was getting from not being able to breathe properly, to hard and fast rhythm thrusting into him… He was teetering on the edge, but he didn’t want any of this to stop.

Saphir had similar thoughts in mind, as he, too, was on that edge. He could feel pulsating around his cock as he thrusted in faster and deeper, knowing that Jade was just as close. “D-don’t come yet…” Not until he was ready. Not until Jade was _begging_ for it. 

“Saphir…” 

“Beg me for it.” 

Jade felt the pressure on his neck lessen just enough to speak. And before he could stop himself, he begged. “ _Please_ , Saphir. I need…”

If the moans and groans were music to Saphir’s ears, hearing Jade _beg_ was an entire orchestra. “Only when I say you can.”

Jade let out an almost primal sound at that, but he was lucky he didn’t have to wait too long. Saphir leaned in, and whispered, “Come,” before moaning in Jade’s ear as his own orgasm came crashing through him. Jade… Had never felt anything so intense before, the rush of air in his lungs as Saphir let go of his neck, to the tightening knot in him finally unravelling as he came, just as vocally. He writhed under Saphir, pure elation swirling in him. It was dizzying, and intoxicating, and it left him wanting more.

Dammit.

He felt the other man lean over him as he tried to catch his breath, a tired smile on his face. “That was…”

 _‘Too good,’_ Jade wanted to say. It was sinfully good. And he hated himself for it. He only intended for this to be a one time thing, but… He couldn’t give this up. Not until he found something better, if it even existed.

“...Get up.”

Saphir looked up at Jade, fearful that he’d done something wrong. “J-Jade…?”

“I said, ‘up’,” he repeated, as he slowly pushed Saphir up with him. He let out a soft sigh as Saphir pulled himself out; he didn’t look at him.

Saphir was confused. What was that reaction… He tried to catch Jade’s gaze, wanting to see those eyes. “Jade, what…”

“We have work to do.” It was a short, curt answer, as he reached over to a drawer to grab something to clean himself up with. He still avoided Saphir’s eyes as he reached up to fix his glasses. 

“ _Jade_. What the hell?” Saphir wanted an answer, even though he was sure he knew it already. Jade hadn’t intended to reciprocate his feelings back. Red eyes looked back at him, devoid of all emotion, like they usually were. “What the hell was _that_?”

“A break. A release. A parenthesis.”

And there was that other side of that sword. As much as Saphir had anticipated it, it still hurt. Damn him to hell. He looked away, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Jade didn’t have to be an asshole about it.

“But…” Saphir looked back to see that those beautiful eyes hadn’t left him. “A parenthesis I would not mind repeating.” Jade said nothing more as he started to get dressed again. 

Saphir stared in surprise, before smiling softly and getting dressed himself. Because, to him, when it came to Jade the Necromancer, it was more than he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuh yeah sure did just write a 3500 word smut fic when I should be working on Pretend It's Okay LMAO. I've been in this dumb fandom since '06 and I'm only starting to obsess over Jade; possibly because I'm getting so close to his age now and I _get him_ and now I must consume everything about this idiot. This may or may not have more parts to it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! It's nearly 6am I need to sleep. Merry Christmas, y'all! 
> 
> Also if anyone can pick up on the very obscure movie reference here (including the title), bonus points to you!


End file.
